Murk
|title = Captain }} Murk was a captain of the Men-of-War, the royal guard of Atlantis. He served under King Orm Marius, and was one of his most loyal supporters. He was part of the ambush of Arthur Curry, Mera, and Nuidis Vulko when they "intruded" on Atlantis, and Murk was able to subdue and knock out Arthur before delivering him to Orm. Later, Orm ordered Murk and a small detail of Men-of-War to assist Black Manta in Sicily as he attempted to kill Arthur and Mera on their quest to find Atlan's Trident. They were unsuccessful, with Mera severing Murk's left hand and disabling his suit, forcing him to dunk his head in a toilet bowl as he could not breathe above water. Biography Subduing the Intruder Having learned that Arthur had entered the Kingdom of Atlantis illegally, Murk, along with border control and a few Men-of-War soldiers, ambushed Arthur, Mera, and Nuidis Vulko. Although Mera and Vulko escaped the scene without anyone else knowing they were ever there, Murk was able to subdue and knock out the resisting Arthur before delivering him to Orm.Aquaman Attack on Sicily Orm ordered Murk and a small detail of Men-of-War to assist Black Manta with killing Arthur and Mera in Sicily, but failed. In the process, Mera sliced off Murk's left hand with one of his men's swords, but his suit automatically sealed the wound. Murk pursued Mera across several rooftops, but she finally disabled him by manipulating his suit's water supply into shattering his helmet, forcing him to dunk his head into a toilet bowl (the nearest available body of water) to keep from suffocating. Personality Murk is extremely loyal to Orm. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Atlantean Physiology': Like all Atlanteans, Murk possesses superhuman abilities, especially when exposed to water. **'Superhuman Strength': Like all Atlanteans, Murk is superhumanly strong and wearing his armor is much stronger. He was able to cross several walls with ease and almost drown Mera, by the neck, with one hand. **'Superhuman Durability': Murk is incredibly durable, as he is able to withstand immense underwater pressures. **'Superhuman Speed': While underwater, Murk can swim at supersonic speeds. **'Enhanced Vision': Murk's vision is better enhanced to help him see in the darker environment of the sea. From his perspective, the seemingly dark environment of Atlantis is brightly lit, with the vivid and vibrant flora and fauna of the sea being as clear as though he were on land. **'Aquatic Respiration': Murk is able to breathe underwater; however, he is unable to breathe air. Abilities * Master Combatant: Murk is extremely skilled in both armed and unarmed combat, as he was able to battle evenly against Aquaman and eventually defeat him. *'Expert Marksman': As a member of the Men-of-War, Murk uses a plasma rifle and is extremely expert in its use. He was able to shoot and hit Mera, even when he was out of his. Equipment Weapons *'Plasma Rifle': During the pursuit of Arthur and Mera, Murk used an Atlantean plasma rifle while shooting Mera. Other Equipment *'Atlantean Skinsuit': Murk wears a violet suit, with a texture of scales, like his usual attire while at Atlantis. *'Atlantean Armor': As a member of the Men-of-War durability in combat. Relationships Allies *Orm Marius/Ocean Master - Former King *Nuidis Vulko *Men-of-War - Subordinates *David Kane/Black Manta - Situational Ally *Nereus - Situational Ally Enemies *Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Mera - Ally turned Enemy Gallery Murk Up Close.jpeg Murk attacking Mera.png Aquaman - Captain Murk without helmet.jpeg MurkGivesHimselfASwirlie.PNG|Murk sticking his head in a toilet References External Links * Category:Atlanteans Category:Aquaman characters Category:Villains